In a conventional ultra-wideband (UWB) system, a transmitter and a receiver are separate from each other. Due to this, the cost of UWB system implementation is very high. Also, very high sampling rates (e.g., GHz) are needed for the receiver to perform sampling.
In another type of conventional UWB systems, a single antenna is switched between transmit mode and receive mode by a switch to transmit and receive a signal. However, the UWB system's transmission and reception of a signal by antenna switching produces a high signal loss. Moreover, when the receiver performs sampling, it needs very high sampling rates (e.g., GHz).